Asriel Dreemurr
|-|Asriel= |-|Full Power Asriel= |-|Young Asriel= Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the deceased son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who is repeatedly mentioned in backstory and by other characters you encounter in the Underground, eventually making his appearance during the game's true ending. Many years ago, not too long after monsters had been forced into the Underground by humanity, Asriel was the one who discovered Chara, the original Fallen Child and took them back to his parents. The King and Queen took the child in, raising them as their own. Very soon, Chara became Asriel's closest and only friend. However, the prince soon noticed his adopted sibling's vehement hatred for humanity, and while he turned a blind eye to it at the time, he speculated that the child's reasons for running away from home in the first place were not exactly the most pleasant, clearly leaving a deep wound in their psyche that never healed. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B Name: Asriel Dreemurr, Flowey the Flower Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Pre-teen at his time of death, but his current age is unknown) Classification: Prince of the Underground, Boss Monster, The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath! (Asriel picking this title for himself shows that while his power is incredible, he's still just a kid) Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Virtually every ability Photoshop Flowey has, including Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Flight, Transformation, Weapon Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Immortality (Types; 1, 3, and 4), Time Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-High, possibly Low-Godly with DETERMINATION from the Almalgamates, which he absorbed into his very being), Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Acausality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Danmaku, Status Effect Inducement, Memory Manipulation via Information Manipulation, Summoning, Determination, Absorption (Can absorb the souls from others), All Magic from Monsters in the Underground (i.e. Bone Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Thread Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Homing Attack, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Vibration Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Duplication, Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, Reactive Power Level, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Healing, and Earth Manipulation) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Memory Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Would've been unaffected by the erasure of Frisk's memories from everyone had he succeeded in destroying everything, Has virtually every monster soul in the underground including the 6 human souls, which all can withstand SOUL damage) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Dwarfs Photoshop Flowey in power by an infinite amount, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk) | Multiverse level (Superior to his previous self by an immense amount, though the exact degree is unknown) Speed: Unknown (Superior to Photoshop Flowey) | Unknown (Far superior to Frisk and to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Completely unable to be harmed by Frisk. Checking him reveals that his attack and defense stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm which instead forces Frisk to hold out against him) | Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Immensely high. Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do Weaknesses: A kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. If Monsters are not determined to kill their foe, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, their defenses will weaken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser that annihilates anything in its path. ** Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. ** Chaos Slicer: An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. ** Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. ** Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. Key: Using a small fraction of his power | Full Power Gallery ' lost souls.jpg|The Lost Souls who are summoned during the fight. Asriel tarot 1.jpg|Asriel's tarot card art Asriel tarot 2.jpg|Full power Asriel's tarot card art ' Others Notable Victories: Agnès Oblige (Bravely Series) Agnès' Profile (Asriel using a fraction of his full power and Composite Agnès were used, and speed was equalized) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Asriel was using a fraction of his power, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dialga (Pokémon) Dialga’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Yandere Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Data Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Thread Users Category:Animal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2